


Ocean (Colored) Eyes

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, I tried with this one, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, mcdanno, sappy speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: “I’m fucking serious” Steve sat up “I mean, I’m just saying, you have ocean colored eyes”Or Steve gets a little too drunk, and talks a little too much.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Ocean (Colored) Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic was inspired by the cover of ocean eyes by American avenue. It’s like a rock version of the song, I recommend you listen to it after, before, or during this fic. 
> 
> Soooo i’ll just go continue to get emotional and inspired at songs that remind me of the boys so therefore, I’ll leave you alone and let you get to the story ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

One beer turns into another. 

And another, and another. 

And soon, a half drunk, barley sober Steve  
McGarrett and Danny Williams are swaying in the backyard, blabbering about whatever shit comes to mind. 

Steve stared at the salt water about 50 feet away from him “You hate the ocean” he slurred his words a bit. 

“When did I say that” Danny responded, sipping his beer. 

“We were stranded on a dingy, and you were freaking out, saying you hated the ocean, and we were gonna drown and get mauled by sharks” 

Danny openeded his mouth to let words out but instead, Steve continued talking.  
“Now I remember. You said you had a friend who drowned, and ever since then you...you stayed away” 

“Yeah, I didn’t tell to many people about that”  
“I wouldn’t have the courage” Steve once again stared at the salt water in front of him, he didn’t know what had gotten into him (besides the beer) but he realized something. 

“You know-“ he plopped down next to Danny in his chair “that water reminds me of something, you’re eyes. I swear it’s the same color” 

Danny stared at him, obviously being the one that’s more sober.  
“Ok bud, thanks”  
“I’m fucking serious” Steve sat up “I mean, I’m just saying, you have ocean colored eyes” 

Danny blinked and turned his view to the ocean. “Y-You think?”  
“Yeah” Steve responded softly, “it’s like you belong here, like you were meant to be here”  
Danny turned back to Steve, “alright, that’s sweet, but I know it’s all the longboards talking. Let’s get you to bed, I needa go”  
“Danny the sun is barley setting, relax”  
“Steve, you had way to many to drink, it’s been fun” he patted his knee “but you should rest”  
Steve grabbed Danny’s hand, suddenly feeling really sober. 

Steve inhaled and spoke “there’s something I should of told you...”  
the liquid courage inside of him seemed to help his words spill out  
“I’ve been scared to tell you-“  
“Steve McGarrett scared? Must be serious”  
“Just shut up and let me tell you that I fell for you a while back”  
Danny’s expression changed, “what?”  
Steve grabbed Danny’s beer out of his hand and chugged it, ‘still not drunk enough to do this’ he thought.  
“Look, I get it if you don’t feel the same. But i have feelings for you, I haven’t really had feelings like this for another guy before I just-“  
“Steve...”  
Before he knew it, be shot up from his chair and hurled into the sand. A little to much too drink you think? 

~  
Danny handed Steve a glass of water, “drink” he said.  
Steve stared at the class filed with the translucent liquid. After a few seconds he took it and gulped it down “thanks” he muttered. 

“I better go” Danny said, “just...promise me you’ll sleep, I do not want you showing up tomorrow with a hangover”  
Steve stared up at him, “I meant what I said Danny”  
Danny stared at back at him. “No” his voice sounded a little sad, “no you just think you mean it, but your under the influence right now”  
“Ask me” Steve responded  
“What?”  
“Ask me tomorrow if I still love you. Tomorrow at work, in my office, ask me”  
Danny bit his lip.  
Steve sunk back in his couch, “if you don’t believe me, ask me tomorrow, when I’m completely sober”  
“Okay” Danny finally said “goodnight Steve, thanks for the invite” He left without another word. 

~  
Danny didn’t dare let himself believe that Steve would actually say yes today. 

But it was too perfectly set up. Danny arrived to HQ, no kono, no chin, just him and Steve. 

Danny knocked on the doorframe to Steve’s office, “hey”  
“Hey”  
“Paperwork?”  
“Yeah” Steve responded “someone filed a complaint against us-me actually”  
“They thought you were too much of a caveman for their liking?”  
“Ha ha, very funny”  
Danny smiled a bit, but then he remembered what Steve had asked him to do.  
Steve’s eyes fell back to the complaint.  
Danny could feel his stomach well up with butterflies and his chest with anxiety. 

Steve seemed so...care free. Like he had forgotten about last night. 

That didn’t help sooth Danny.  
“Steve?-“ he choked out.  
“Yeah?”  
Danny decided to start with “do you remember yesterday?”  
“Yes”  
“And what you asked me to do?”  
“Yeah”  
Danny wasn’t gonna play going to reveal anything, he had to make sure Steve wasn’t just pretending he knew “alright, then what did you tell me to do?”  
“I drank too much. Because I was fed up with dancing around how I felt, so I figured that if I just get drunk enough to spill my guts-”  
“Literally-“ Danny interjected  
“I figured I’d finally be able to tell you what I’ve been scared to tell you...wether or not you felt the same, cause i though you should know”  
Danny (for once) was speechless, “I just thought you were maybe...joking, last night”  
“I’m not danny, I’m scared shitless right now”  
“You’re a navy seal, and your scared of your feelings?”  
“You’ve obviously never met me. The McGarrett men aren’t very talkative about our feelings”  
Danny smiled and sat at the edge of Steve’s desk.  
“When I first came here...I was resentful, and grouchy, i wasn’t at ‘home’ anymore”  
Steve nodded and continued to listen quietly.  
“I mean you know that. I loved jersey, and then to be dragged to a place that’s the polar opposite of what I used to by my ex wife, I just...was angry, and I felt alone.” Danny took a breath and locked eyes with Steve. 

Steve had told him that he had ocean colored eyes, but Steve’s were too. Just darker, like the ocean at night, crashing softly, putting you to sleep like a lullaby. 

Danny snapped back to reality, and realized he should finish his story.  
“but...then you showed up...you, kono, chin, made this rock feel like a home. You became my best friend” 

Steve smiled a little.  
“Then that started to not be enough for me...because you loved Gracie like your own. And your stupid face is attractive and I just...Ice never had a real relationship with a guy, and I’m scared too Steve. I was worried that my feelings weren’t mutual, so when your drunk ass said you loved me, I tried to not get my hopes up, thinking you were just talking nonsense. Then you insisted that I ask you, again today.”  
“And you did, kinda”  
“Kind of”  
“And here we are”  
“Here we are” 

Silence fell between them.  
“So...” Steve started, “what you’re saying is...”  
“You’re an idiot for getting yourself drunk just to tell me how you feel...but, I’m glad you did”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah”  
“I thought this was gonna go totally different to be honest” Steve admitted.  
“A lot more yelling? Auguring? Like usual?”  
“Expressing our feelings loudly?”  
“That’s my thing”  
“Indeed it is” Steve grinned. 

Since Steve was the one who say the words first, I guess Danny would be the one to seal them.  
He stretched across the desk, and kissed Steve. 

It was soft, slow, both taking time to bask in the feeling of each other’s lips. No one was around, chin, kono, lou hadn’t shown up yet.  
(God help the boys if they did) 

They pulled apart, slowly, a little hesitant, but they were at work after all.  
“The Uh...” Steve cleared his throat, “that was g-good“ he choked on his words.  
Danny laughed, and the elevator dinged. “We better be careful”  
“Why?” Steve stood up.  
“Can’t let them know their boss has the hots for one of the employees” Danny backed out of the office.  
“Woah, woah-“  
Danny practically giggled and greeted the team.  
“We brought malasadas” kono shook the bag.  
“How kind” danny said.  
Chin shrugged, “felt like a special day”  
“Special day indeed” he turned back to meet Steve’s gaze. 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿


End file.
